


Not like this

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prunelle feels unreal. This is not how things were supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like this

It isn’t supposed to happen like this.

 

That's really the only thing Prunelle can think of. He wonders if the knot in his stomach is all nervousness or something else, and tries to swallow.

 

But the thought that this is not how things are supposed to be claws back to the forefront of his mind as he nods to Fantasio and tries to force a smile. And hopes the blond doesn't notice anything off about him.

 

It all feels unreal, and for a moment he almost panics.

 

_This is not how things are supposed to be._

 

It's a familiar thought. But not something he has really felt in years. Has he? But of course these sort of doubts would surface _now_.

 

He can feel a hand on his back.

 

"Getting cold feet?" Fantasio asks with a smile.

 

Prunelle makes a noncommittal sound that doesn't entirely sound like he's choking.

 

His best man nods wordlessly.

 

And Prunelle doesn't tell him how this really doesn't feel right, that this is all wrong, because at that moment he's ushered forward and comes face to face with his groom.

 

Who thankfully has worn something appropriate for a wedding. At least Prunelle had managed to talk him out of borrowing Chimpanzees for brides maids.

 

Gaston grins, and it is indeed not the kind of grin you're supposed to give in to your groom when you're just about to get married.

 

But Gaston wasn't really the kind of person who cared how things were _supposed_ to be done.

 

Prunelle struggles to get in the grips with his feelings as he walks forward with Gaston.

 

And he realizes why this feels so unreal.

This doesn't feel like a wedding should be. He had never really thought of weddings much. Definitely not his own, but if he had thought of it his mind had probably conjured an image of a bride in a white dress with her groom. Not really someone like him.

When Gaston proposed the editor told him yes, but that he really didn't see any need for that. They already lived together, and it wasn't like they were going to have children, so being married would change nothing in practise.

 

He had really thought it wouldn't be a big deal. Not only that, but he had had such difficulty imagining himself in a relationship, or getting married, because he had convinced himself he didn't want that.

 

He can barely mumble 'I do' to answer the Count of Champignac's question.

 

He had really convinced himself he didn't deserve that.

 

Prunelle is pulled into the clumsy overexcited kiss by his boyfriend - no, _husband_ , and it all falls into place.

 

None of this is how he ever expected his life to go.

But it's how things are supposed to be.

 

He pulls back from the kiss, smiles to his husband, and allows himself to be happy.

 


End file.
